thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Phantom Riolu
The Phantom Riolu more widley known as RetartedScraggy is one of the original 5 admins of the Gaming Family. He was known as RetartedScraggy but soon didn't like the route he was going and changed *hopefully* for the better. He is a completely crazy Pokémon fanboy and a bit of a pervert. He loves drawing and has a try and make everyone happy attitude and can make himself look like a bigger moron by doing so. He doesn't have many countdowns planned aside from Top 50 Video Game Music Tracks. He's free for some suggestions. Personality A crazy Pokémon fanboy and a bit of a perv. A Smiley attitude that makes him look stupid, but he's alright with it. He is completly random, but when he needs to be, he can be very serious. He can be incredibly depressing at times, but always finds a way to lighten the mood. Oh yeah, he can tear up easily too. Trivia *His 12 mascots are Riolu, Phantom R, Snivy, Yosuke Hanamura, Ice, Hades, Conker, Spike, Hazama, Travis Touchdown, Death the Kid, and Crona *His Theme is Resonance from Soul Eater *His favorite Pokemon is the Riolu Line *His favorite movie is Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory *His Favorite video game character is Conker from Conker's Bad Fur Day *He is a brony *His Beserk Buttons are Bubsy 3D, Donkey Kong 64, New Super Mario Bros 2, Mitsuo from Persona 4, Million Gunman from No More Heroes 2, Jynx, Wobbuffett, New Spongebob, reality tv shows, Medousa from Soul Eater, Frank from Madworld, butthurt fanboys, and whenever Joey posts -_- *He is a bi-sexual furry *His Top 5 Favorite Video Games are as follows **5. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker **4. Kid Icarus: Uprising **3. Conker's Bad Fur Day **2. Rhythm Thief: & The Emperor's Tresure **1. Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia *He has a brother known as Chandler, many of the Family like him for being... Chandler I kinda compare our brother relationship like Dante & Vergil. *He wields a scythe which he calls The Frigid Serpent since it can freeze his foes *He is somewhat obossed with Hazama and every theme he has *His 3 favorite foods are Unbaked Cookie Dough, Eggs, and Cheese *He has both a Deviantart and Furaffinity account *He loves anime and is an otaku some of his favorites include... **Soul Eater **Sgt Frog **Persona 4: The Animation **Code Geass *He has a strange obession with Suits, Ties and Fedoras *He is an Ice Elemental and finds it extremley satisfying to freeze people to death. *His favorite drink is Sprite and drinks A LOT OF IT *He spends most of his time sketching all sorts of stuff mostly Pokemon *His Top 3 Favorite Pokemon Types are Dark, Fighting, and his all time favorite Ghost *His favorite animated movie is a tie between Up & Pokemon: The Rise of Darkrai *His favorite animal are Harp Seals *His alternate persona is Yuki Snivumi *His favorite color is turquoise *He is writing a story called Under the Clear Moon starring various Gaming Family members *He has many friends such as, Alex, Jeff, Samuel, Ethan, Reid, Max, ObsidiusFan, Austin, James, Riley, Fabian, PJ, and various more members. Quotes - Oh my british god - What the Homestuck - Flamingo Hat What Other Members think of Caden, The Phantom Riolu Nicknames I have for All The Members Mavey Pat ~ MaverickHunterZero75 Reiding Rainbow ~ Reid Hawky ~ Kitsune Hawk Chicken God ~ Ethan Jeweff ~ Jeff Gallery Me.JPG|Him on a daily basis Kotetsu Riolu.png|Riolu, his main mascot The show s starting right now by pikacshu-d5arbt5.png|Phantom R his secondary mascot Picture of me 78.png|Snivy his third mascot Yosuke-sprite4.png|Yosuke Hanamura his 4th mascot Ice.png|Ice his 5th mascot super_paper_conker_by_ribbedebie-d302cof.png|Conker his sixth mascot 2178034-hadesrenderw.png|Hades his 7th mascot imagesCA2X1MRF.jpg|Spike his 8th mascot hazama.gif|Hazama his 9th mascot Free_Travis_Render_by_Ninja_Jaiden.png|Travis Touchdown his 10th mascot PokemonRanger2_Package.jpg|Pokemon Ranger Shadows of Almia his favorite video game of all time 6236117036_4fda8e77a3.jpg|Rhythm Thief & The Emperor's Treasure his 2nd favorite game Conkersbfdbox.jpg|Conker's Bad Fur Day his 3rd favorite game ever Kid Icarus-Uprising logo.jpg|Kid Icarus Uprising his 4th favorite game of all time 250px-ZeldaWindWakerGCNCoverArtUS.jpg|The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker his 5th favorite game ever Henry as Fabian.jpg|Yuki Snivumi, his alternate persona thing... Death_The_Kid_Vector_by_IrishAnon.png|Death the Kid his favorite anime character Frank.jpg|FUCK THIS BOSS A more detailed gallery here Category:Original 5 Category:Bronies Category:Americans Category:AVGM Makers Category:Ice Elementals Category:Insane People Category:Assassins Category:Countdown Makers